


Ponderings

by LegendaryGriffin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cuddling(ish?), cuteness, my first oneshot eee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/pseuds/LegendaryGriffin
Summary: A oneshot i did for the KuroMahi positivity page on tumblr ^^Its mostly Mahi thinking about Kuro who's managed to fall asleep on top of him. Rip Mahiru :')))





	Ponderings

Mahiru wasn’t sure how this situation came about. One minute they were both sitting on the couch watching some random show that was on, Kuro sitting on Mahiru’s lap in cat form; the next he had somehow ended up under a sleeping, _very much human_ Kuro whose dead weight was causing some circulation issues. But that wasn’t really of his concern right now…

He usually had no problem with the closeness of Kuro; the vampire normally close by his side, leaning on him occasionally. However, having the lazy ass sleeping on top of him was completely different. It was weirdly a lot more intimate, and strange feelings were making themselves known to Mahiru making the whole thing even more uncomfortable. Especially since he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to stay or run to his room.

Kuro remained oblivious to his situation, continuing his nap whilst being completely unaware of everything and anything. In fact, Mahiru was surprised that Kuro hadn’t woken up from how unbelievably loud and fast his heart rate was. He was glad though, since he didn’t have to deal with Kuro’s reaction on top of his own. Well, it was inevitable but still!

He sighed in frustration, but couldn’t bring himself to aim that frustration at Kuro. It wasn’t really his fault after all. Moreover, his SerVamp wasn’t having the best sleep lately, so this was also a really good thing and he would feel terrible if he woke him up now...

This was a great opportunity for that infamous line of ‘what a pain’.

Eventually his mind drifted from the topic of his misfortune to Kuro himself, as it did more times in a day then he would admit. His vampire just seemed to surprise him more and more, especially in recent weeks. It would be small things like helping him with chores (to an extent of course. He could hardly say that moving rubbish from the floor to the table so he could vacuum more effectively could be considered as helping, but it was progress! And noticeable progress at that). Even when they were walking home from the supermarket, Kuro would take some bags without being forced too, of course he still complained… And, to his surprise, just last week Kuro was lazily playing around with some kid while he was off getting them both ice cream. That was a moment he had managed to snag a picture of without Kuro’s knowledge and he was proud of it. They were only small things, but they still continued to made his heart flutter every time. It didn’t help that it was so awkwardly cute when Kuro did try to help out…

After a few more moments of aimless contemplating about what he should do, the worst thing that could have happened… decided to happen. His phone started ringing, and it was loud. The sound had caused Mahiru to jump slightly before he frantically searched for the device. It had wedged itself inside the couch somewhere and by the time he had managed to turn it off, red eyes were staring right at him.

“K-Kuro!” Mahiru’s automatic response was. Their faces were so close that he could see every detail of Kuro’s irises; it was oddly mesmerising and even caused him to momentarily forget the current situation.

Kuro buried his face back into Mahiru’s chest in order to hide from the staring, “So loud… What a pain…” He didn’t remember changing back to human form, and he was too emotionally conflicted to move right away either. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t exist everything would be fine… Yeahhhh no. That wasn’t going to happen. At least he might be able to convince Mahiru he was asleep again.

“U-uhhmm K-K-er…” Mahiru tried to say something, he didn’t really know what he was trying to say himself, but all that came out was an awkward array of sounds. What was he supposed to do? He had almost come to terms with this whole thing too! But now that Kuro was conscious…

Well, it could be worse he supposed… Kuro didn’t really react at all, so maybe it was fine? No, that couldn’t be right, surely he thought this was weird… _He_ thought it was weird. Maybe not in a bad way… but still! Guys don’t just sleep on top of other guys after all!

By now he was sure Kuro was asleep again, thank god, and he had started to try and forget about the complications and just enjoy this strange occurrence. Admittedly, if he ignored the weirdness, it was actually really nice being so close to Kuro like this. He would even go as far to say he wouldn’t mind doing it again. After all, Kuro didn’t seem to have a problem with it…

What was he thinking?? There was no way… Now he was just being stupid. Kuro was most likely just too lazy or too tired to move and this would probably be the last time something like this would happen… So, thinking simply… he should enjoy it while it lasted right? Although, whilst enjoying the closeness, he also had nothing to do now that he was wide awake. The TV control had fallen somewhere and he was afraid to turn on his phone in case of a repeat from last time. So then, now what?

He sighed again and stared up at the ceiling in boredom. Usually he was only like this when he was stuck on hard questions in his homework, and even then Kuro would sit on his desk in cat form to ‘soothe him of stress’ as he says. Which, he would admit, petting a cat did have a strangely therapeutic effect. He wondered if it was the cat or because it was Kuro…

He knew where his mind was going, and he couldn’t care less at this point. It had become a craving now, perhaps the boredom was getting to him? Besides, Kuro was asleep so he wouldn’t know. His mind won the battle, as expected, and he hesitantly played with a strand of Kuro’s hair. He didn’t think it would be as soft as his cat fur… When no response was received, he started petting the vampire’s head and eventually he lightly dragged his nails down the back of Kuro’s head, earning a small purr. Mahiru smiled to himself at the cute sound, continuing the pets until he felt sleepy again, both from the repetitive motion and lulling sound of the purrs.

It took him a little while to figure it out, but now he was certain of what this feeling was, “Kuro… I think I like you… a lot more than I should…” Saying it out loud made it seem all the more real, and it felt good to get it off his chest even if Kuro wasn’t listening. It was probably better off that way nonetheless. He sighed and looked over to the television, content with just being able to savour the moment a bit longer.

Not even a minute later, he received an unexpected reply.

“…I like you too.”


End file.
